


coming home.

by jerrojello



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Reunited Highschool Sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerrojello/pseuds/jerrojello
Summary: It's been years since Kyungsoo had come home after leaving his hometown to become an actor in the big city, and realizes that maybe it's about time he paid his parents a visit.Things take a turn when it isn't just his family that he sees, but also his ex-boyfriend who he had left for the limelight.Hopefully, his experience in being cast in several Christmas romcoms prepared him for this exact moment.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello. this is my second attempt at getting back into writing so hopefully you still enjoy it.  
> this was supposed to be released christmas last year but i couldn't find myself to finish it. but hey, you still have christmas decorations up so it still fits. happy valentines' day, everyone.
> 
> OH, and this came to me while listening to dorothea by taylor swift. stream evermore.

"Do you think mom would like this one or this one?" Seungsoo asked his brother who seemed to be vacant, waving his hand in front of his face to catch his attention.

Kyungsoo flinched a little, stuttering over his words. "The white ones just so they don't clash with any of our decorations already."

Seungsoo went back to negotiating with the florist. Their parents had asked them to fetch some flowers just to add more decorations as they were holding their annual white elephant gift giving the day before Christmas. It's not that Kyungsoo doesn't like the holidays. It's just that since leaving his hometown to chase his dreams of being an actor, he's been staring in small Christmas films which makes everything feel artificial to him during the season. He's definitely far from a Grinch. It's just that it's his first time celebrating with his family again after not being able to come home for the holidays for five years now. 

Kyungsoo steps out of the store, taking in a deep breath with his eyes closed, taking in the cold December air. It's been getting colder and colder each year. Global warming definitely, yet he knows his relatives would only scoff at him if he brings it up. Kyungsoo remembers running along the pavement, holding hands with his brother as their mother brought them out for Christmas shopping. He remembers fighting over clothes but he always loses because he was the younger one. Kyungsoo remembers his high school friends who he used to hang out with across the street for some hot chocolate and how they exchange gifts. And Kyungsoo remembers sharing his first kiss with his then boyfriend under the mistletoe as they sneaked out on Christmas eve just to wait until midnight together.

The bell rings and he was taken out from his daze as he watches Seungsoo struggle with carrying the flowers, which Kyungsoo immediately tries to help with before being met with a wave of his older brother's hand. "I can do it. I probably should have gotten it delivered instead but I didn't want there to be any delays. You still need a gift for that white elephant thing, right?"

"Yeah. Why do we have to do that again?" Kyungsoo sighs, walking with his brother to the parking lot just to help him load the flowers in their car.

"I honestly don't know but mom really enjoys it so we just have to say yes." Seungsoo huffs before loading the flowers in the back of their truck.

"I guess." Kyungsoo tosses the keys to his brother who gracefully catches it with his hand. "I'll go get a gift. You go home first. I'll probably just hail a cab home."

"I think some scented candles would do." Seungsoo suggests before getting inside the truck. He knew Kyungsoo was bad with gifts and Kyungsoo appreciates his brother's suggestion. He waves goodbye as his brother drives off, bringing his scarf higher to cover his mouth, pulling his beanie down his ears, tucking his hands inside his coat as he heads to the mall to hopefully buy something for tonight.

* * *

Chanyeol was out with Yoora as she had asked his brother to help him pick out some last minute groceries for their Christmas, as she had dreamt of having gingerbread cookies and now all she wanted was to have a plate of them. Chanyeol didn't seem to mind, as he was really more excited about his nephew or niece that was gonna be part of their family soon. Chanyeol had always enjoyed kids, I mean, it's the reason why he ended up as a kindergarten teacher. They had finished with buying ingredients for the cookies and they were just walking around the mall, as per Yoora's request, just in case she sees anything else she wanted, and of course, Chanyeol complies with the pregnant sister.

"Chanyeol. Chanyeol. CHANYEOL!" Yoora exclaims in excitement as she starts hitting his arm to catch his attention.

"What?" Chanyeol sounded too enthusiastic like a puppy as he seemed to have caught his sister's excitement even if he didn't even know what she was excited over.

Yoora points in front of them and Chanyeol sees a familiar male, gazing through the glass displays of the mall. He could notice how the male would squint despite wearing glasses, which made him chuckle. But what really caught his attention was the black beanie hugging the male's head with the initials C.K. on the side.

"Isn't that Kyungsoo?" Yoora hooks her arm around Chanyeol who had frozen in his spot, pulling him along as he calls out to the shorter male in front of them. "Soo! Kyungsoo-ya, is it really you?"

Kyungsoo hears a voice that causes nostalgia to run through his veins. He would often get recognized by the fans in public so it's not unusual for him to hear someone calling his name, however, Kyungsoo couldn't put where he had heard the voice before. It wasn't until he turned to see Yoora bounding for him, immediately throwing her arms around him, causing them to eventually spin a little. Kyungsoo feels safe and welcomed in her arms for he has always treated her as a family, causing him to return her embrace, giving her a light pat on the back as he chuckles.

"It's nice to meet you too, Noona! It's been so long." Kyungsoo says with a slight sting upon his heart. It really has been long, way too long.

Yoora pulls away to cup Kyungsoo's cheeks, adoring the same warm smile the male always wore, his lips curling into a heart shape which would make anyone swoon for him. "I know, Soo! I haven't seen you in person in years but I've been watching your films. Oh how I love them so much. Especially Holiday Prince 3 where they finally give you the leading role. Ah. I can't believe that my Soo is now an actor."

Kyungsoo could feel his cheeks flush, embarrassed at how he knew how cheesy the Christmas films were, and how he didn't realize he was signing up for a three movie deal when he took the job. Kyungsoo only smiled, the smile he wears whenever he meets an elderly fan, as most of his demographic seem to be middle-aged aunties who were into his Christmas movies. "Thank you, noona. But hey, I heard from mom that you got married already. I hope he's a good man. I'm sorry I wasn't able to sing at your wedding like I promised."

Yoora waves her hand in front of her, shaking her head in dismissal. "Shhhhh. It's all good. I didn't know how to send the invite to you after you left so yeah. But don't worry about that. I had a good wedding singer anyway." Yoora points behind Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo turns around and sees a tall man, with his hand upon his nape, looking away at the last minute Christmas shoppers that loitered the mall. Kyungsoo's eyes traveled down the male's features, from his forehead, down the bridge of his nose, to the slight dimple upon his cheek.  
  
The man spoke in a deep yet warm voice, which only sent Kyungsoo to relive the memories he holds close to his heart. "Hello, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol smiled his usual grin, the way he would bare his teeth whenever he felt uncomfortable to try and make light of his situation. He couldn’t deny feeling a little awkward at their sudden reunion as it was their first time meeting since breaking up as Kyungsoo moved away the day after they called things off. Chanyeol could still vividly remember how Kyungsoo pulled away from his embrace, with a cold expression upon his face as he asked to never see him again. It’s not like Kyungsoo gave him any chance to do so. 

None of them knew how to proceed with their conversation as both of them stared at each other. Yoora started to notice people watching as two people stared at each other in the middle of the mall. She nudges Kyungsoo with her elbow to catch his attention. “So what are you doing here?” 

Kyungsoo turns to Yoora, despite his eyes lingering for a few seconds longer upon Chanyeol. “Oh. I am looking for a gift. We have this white elephant thing that my mom does every single year.”

“Oh, that. Yeah. We go there every year.” Chanyeol mentions just under his breath.

Kyungsoo was surprised by the sudden revelation. His mom never mentioned anything about Chanyeol. But I guess it made sense because their families were close just before the both of them broke up. “Oh, I didn’t know. My mom didn’t say anything. I would have attended if I knew you guys would be there.”

Yoora only chuckled as Chanyeol was shooting a glare at his older sister. “Yeah, someone’s been hoping you’d attend every year.”

Chanyeol whined, covering his face in embarrassment. Yoora only raised her eyebrow. “I’m talking about mom. You know how she loves Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol groaned, his face still buried in his palm. Kyungsoo could only smile. It honestly felt like nothing changed at all even if it has been years. It’s like he’s back in highschool. “I guess I shall see you guys tonight then.”

“Of course! We wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Yoora looked up at Chanyeol, gesturing for him to say something.

“Yeah. I’ll see you tonight, Soo.” Chanyeol forced a grin before pulling his sister away, leaving Kyungsoo laughing at his antics.

Yoora sighs as soon as they are out of earshot. “I was trying to get you to accompany him, you big bimbo. And to think you’re here educating the children of our future. Watch all of them turn into shy boys around the love of their lives.” Chanyeol couldn’t do anything but pout, looking back at Kyungsoo who was still looking at the window displays. “I mean, who knows, maybe you still have a chance. I mean, what celebrity would wear a handmade beanie that my brother did instead of luxury ones.”

* * *

The night was busier than usual, probably because there was a celebrity in the party. Chanyeol holds his cup of eggnog on the sofa, sitting next to Yoora as he watches moms crowd around Kyungsoo. He couldn’t really hear the topic of their conversation but he could see Kyungsoo slowly feeling uncomfortable with the attention. Chanyeol looks over at his sister but before he could get a word in, she already mouths a “go”, taking Chanyeol’s cup from him. Chanyeol pushes past several middle aged women before being able to extend his hand towards Kyungsoo.

“Your mom is asking for help in the kitchen. Mind if we borrow him for a moment.” Chanyeol politely bows his head at everyone. Kyungsoo feels a little relieved the moment he showed up, thanking his mom in his head for her timing. Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol’s hand and pulls himself away from the crowd, letting Chanyeol lead the way.

“Hey, thanks for that. They’ve been on my case the whole night.” Kyungsoo chuckles under his breath as he walks next to Chanyeol, moving past the kitchen. “Hey, Chanyeol, you missed the-“

“Ah no. Your mom wasn’t really looking for you. You just looked a little uncomfortable so I wanted to rescue you. Wanna go for a walk first?”

“I guess.” Kyungsoo knew it was better than being back around everyone.

Chanyeol led Kyungsoo out the back door. Their hands remained in each other’s, fingers interlocked as they walked in silence. Kyungsoo remembers their time on the very same side walking with their hands in the same way. It feels like nothing had changed, despite both of them becoming older now. Kyungsoo still felt safe around Chanyeol, like nothing really else mattered as long as he was by his side. Their legs brought them towards the playground they used to frequent when Kyungsoo would sneak out of his house just because Chanyeol wasn’t allowed past 9 in their household after they were caught making out in his room. Chanyeol pulls his hand away from Kyungsoo before running towards the swing, taking his usual spot, chuckling to himself as he holds onto the chains.

“Hey, Soo. Come push me.” Chanyeol exclaimed enthusiastically. It was the same childish naiveté that Kyungsoo found endearing from the man. However, this time, he could only feel something off in him. After several “Kyungsoo-ya”s that only seemed to get louder than the one before he just rolls his eyes, letting out a scoff before giving in to Chanyeol's request.

Kyungsoo makes his way behind Chanyeol, pushing him upon the swing, making sure to help the male swing higher with every pass. Chanyeol started yelling as soon as he started to get too high, begging for Kyungsoo to stop who was enjoying himself, laughing maniacally as he continued to push Chanyeol a few more times before finally sitting on the swing next to him, holding on to the chains, a smile evident on his lips. “You’re still the same old Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo's voice sounded bittersweet.

Chanyeol’s swing finally slows down to a manageable speed, chuckling at Kyungsoo’s words. “Well, you did tell me I was perfect and I didn’t need to change, and I might have taken it to heart too much.”

Kyungsoo pressed his lips in a thin line. He didn’t know why he felt a sudden awkwardness being with Chanyeol. He takes the swing next to the male, holding on to the chains as he looks down at his footprints on the snow. 

Chanyeol noticed the silence making him stop his swinging, turning his head towards Kyungsoo who seemed lost in thought. He was about to change their mood but Kyungsoo beat him to it. “I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo’s voice sounded so defeated that Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel concerned, but again, Kyungsoo beat him to speaking first. 

“I know we never had any closure and we didn’t really end things on a good note, and this time I admit that I was wrong. We should have talked things out like adults. I always thought I was mature for my age but I just ran away when it came to you. I didn’t know how to wrap my head around us breaking up or being away from each other when we spent our whole lives together. I’m really sorry.” 

During Kyungsoo’s monologue, Chanyeol had gotten up from his swing, picking up a random pinecone before making his way in front of Kyungsoo, squatting just to meet the male’s gaze before he hands him the acorn.

“If you had stayed, you would have been just this pine cone. And not like that big pine tree over there.” He points at the tree behind him with his thumb then taking Kyungsoo’s fingers and wrapping them around the pinecone. “I’m really okay now. I was just gonna hold you back because I didn’t know what I wanted in my life back then. I admit I did get mad at you for months, but yeah. I ended up realizing that us breaking up was the best option we had at that moment. It’s all okay now. We’re okay.” Chanyeol’s voice was warm and Kyungsoo just felt comforted by his presence. Kyungsoo looks down at the pinecone on his palm as he opens up his fingers, breaking into a boisterous chuckle as he realizes what it was.

“Yeol, this is just a rock.” Kyungsoo could see Chanyeol’s embarrassment upon his visage, taking the rock in his grip once more before he leaned in for a kiss on his forehead. “This is my rock now.”

Chanyeol only grimaced at his error, granted the place was dim only lit by a few lamp posts. “No no no. Let’s get you a real pinecone. I had the perfect response only for it to be ruined by a rock.” He runs under one of the nearest trees, head ducked down as he brushes through the light layer of snow with his feet.

Kyungsoo pockets his rock before making his way towards Chanyeol, cupping his cheeks to make him face him instead. His face was illuminated by a dim light yet Kyungsoo could still see the redness on his cheeks, as well as the puffs of cold air escaping his lips.

“It’s all good. I like this rock. It’s all good.” Kyungsoo reassures Chanyeol who heaved out a sigh in response before a sudden smirk tugs on the taller male’s lips. He would always have the same look whenever he would do something cheeky, which Kyungsoo adored despite always responding with a blank stare. Chanyeol raises his brows twice, before glancing at something above the shorter male’s head. 

“Mistletoe. You owe me a kiss.” Chanyeol coos as he wraps an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling him closer.

Kyungsoo was flustered at the current situation but he couldn’t help but laugh at their most welcome predicament. “You planned this, didn’t you?”

Chanyeol shakes his head, still sporting the cheeky grin before he wiggles his brows once more. “So, would rising actor Do Kyungsoo mind it if I kissed him right now? I hope there are no paparazzis or this would be a big scandal.” He comically says his words to which Kyungsoo only rolled his eyes and pulled him down using the collar of his coat in order to capture the taller male’s lips in a smooch. They stared at each other after the quick kiss before they leaned in again for a more eager one. It’s as if every kiss filled out every missing part of their six years apart, like they never really broke up, like it was enough.

They had to pull away eventually as Chanyeol’s phone rang in his pocket. Yoora was asking where they were because Kyungsoo’s mom was about to start with the white elephant and she’s been stalling for the last 15 minutes hoping they’d come back soon.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol sat next to each other for the final moments of the night, with hands held under the pillow upon their lap, hiding from the gaze of the public, with Kyungsoo caressing his thumb over Chanyeol’s once or twice. Chanyeol’s family stayed over to help with the clean up, where Kyungsoo suggested that Chanyeol stay the night. He didn’t even get the chance to say yes before everyone chimed in saying it would be a good idea if he did. The two spent the entire night, catching up on life and how things are now. Chanyeol was now a kindergarten teacher and his new best friend and coworker just didn't believe that he knew Kyungsoo which ended up with a spontaneous video call at 2am where they surprised Tiffany and her girlfriend, Taeyeon, who were spending Christmas together. Kyungsoo talks about life in the industry, his minor roles as a background character for several episodes of a crime drama, and his current big break. He also talked about how he would always think of Chanyeol and their time together during filming for the christmas movies because he was only his experience of romance. They held each other throughout the rest of the night before eventually falling asleep into each other’s arms.

  
  


Kyungsoo wakes up alone in bed, greeting his family in the kitchen already preparing their breakfast. Chanyeol left an hour ago and insisted that he would skip breakfast already because he had something with his family apparently. Kyungsoo was surprised but he didn’t question it any further because he knew he would eventually have to say goodbye to the male as his train ride back leaves just after lunch. Maybe it was better this way. His parents helped him pack his bags right after breakfast, although it was mostly his mom just hugging him as he folds his clothes into his luggage. His brother agreed to drive him to the station so they loaded his stuff into his pickup before sharing one more embrace with his parents. 

“Ready to go back?” Seungsoo asked Kyungsoo who was looking at the window absentmindedly, just letting everything pass by. Kyungsoo wanted to see Chanyeol but he decided it was better this way. Although he couldn’t help but feel guilty because it was exactly how he had left him six years ago. 

“Mhm.” Kyungsoo responded flatly, but his brother didn’t pry any further, only feeling his hand upon his shoulder which Kyungsoo responded with a pat on the back of Seungsoo’s.

  
  


“Ticket and my stuff are here. I guess I’m good to go.” Kyungsoo heads back to his brother after checking in his seat, just waiting for his train to board. He heaves out a sigh and contemplates on asking if his brother knew Chanyeol’s number so he could call him before he leaves but he decides to just leave it all behind.

“Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo was shaken out of his daze as his brother called his name, pointing at something behind him.

Kyungsoo turns around to see Chanyeol walking towards him with a wide smile. “Not gonna let you leave without at least saying goodbye, you know?” Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo into his embrace, hugging his head to his chest. “Not this time.” The taller male whispered as he tightened his arms around Kyungsoo. No one wanted to pull away but Chanyeol knew he had to.

“Open this when you’re on the train. You take care, okay?” Chanyeol hands Kyungsoo a small box, tied with a red ribbon to keep it secure. He goes in for another embrace and a light smooch on the top of Kyungsoo’s head.

“I’ll see you again. If it’s meant to be.” Chanyeol murmurs just loud enough for the two of them to hear before he reluctantly pulls away from Kyungsoo’s grip. He heads back to where Kyungsoo’s brother was standing, raising his hand to wave goodbye just as Kyungsoo boards the train.

Kyungsoo opens the box as soon as he settles into his seat, resting it upon his lap. It contained several letters addressed to him. Some of the papers were already discolored, probably from time. Kyungsoo browses through each envelope before picking the one dated the oldest. 

_Hello, Kyungsoo. It’s me, Chanyeol._

_Merry Christmas. Your parents continued to have us for Christmas despite our breakup early this year. I was honestly reluctant to go because I was afraid you were there and I would only be too mad and ruin it for everyone. I mustered up all my courage, thinking about what to say when I finally meet you, giving you a piece of my mind, but you weren’t even there. I did get your address from your mom though which is why I am writing this letter right now._

_Not seeing you there with your family for Christmas just felt weird to be honest, but I guess you’re too busy chasing your dreams right now. I also realized that I’m not mad anymore. I just honestly miss you. I still see you in this town. Yoora told me I lost my mind and wanted to put me in a facility. Mom had my back though. She misses you too. I hope you make it out there, and know that your first fan would always be cheering you on._

_Merry Christmas, Soo. I miss you._

A smile decorates Kyungsoo’s lips as he could imagine Chanyeol in front of him, reading out his letter to him like they were having a conversation. He reminds himself of the tall lanky male he used to be in love with, and his mannerisms when he tells his stories. He picks another letter, dating two years after the first.

_Hello, Kyungsoo. It’s me, Chanyeol._

_Merry Christmas. You’re probably surprised to get this letter. Your mom gave me your address so I thought I’d finally say hello. It’s been three years since you’ve left. They told me you haven’t visited at all. Is acting school really that hectic? If so, please still find time to rest._

_I finally know what I want with my life. Remember when you told me that I would be great with kids. And I am totally ignoring the fact that you said that is because I have the mindset of a toddler, but I’ve applied to college. I want to teach kids. Blame me babysitting for almost everyone in our small town for this decision but I feel like this is it. This is my path. I don’t feel so lost anymore. I hope I get to see you again, just to talk things out. But maybe now’s not the time too. Let’s meet each other when I’m finally someone who I can be proud of._

_Merry Christmas, Soo. I miss you._

Kyungsoo feels like he missed out on not receiving such letters, cursing Chanyeol in his head, hoping he could hear him. He eagerly rips open another letter after placing the last one back in the box.

_Hello, Kyungsoo. It’s Chanyeol._

_Oh my god? A Christmas film? I saw the trailer a month ago and got so excited for it. I know it’s not the lead part but wow, you’re in a film. I am so proud of you, really. If you’re wondering, I asked your mom for your address because I ended up coming over when mom dragged me over to your place so she could celebrate with your mom on your first feature film. I haven’t seen it yet though. It’s just that Mom was gonna go with Dad, Yoora is with her boyfriend, and it seemed like a movie for couples. I didn’t want to be left out. But I promise I’ll get to watch it one of these days, probably when I won’t get jealous of seeing you smooch your co-star. Just kidding. I already bought a ticket, I am watching it tomorrow. My classmate invited me and I couldn’t help but brag how I know the Do Kyungsoo in the film. She’s nice._

Kyungsoo’s eyes ended up in a squint upon reading the last sentence before he realized it was probably Tiffany he was talking about, which immediately made him feel slightly embarrassed at his reaction. 

_I think you’d like her. She reminds me of you sometimes, especially when I feel like I’m dumb for not understanding the lessons but she helps me. The only thing is she doesn’t make fun of me like you do, which I kind of hope she would because I do miss being called an actual egghead. Even if it was someone else that decided to shave all their hair off that one summer back in highschool._

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at Chanyeol’s statement. He still stands by the fact that he looks good with a buzzcut.

_I hope to see you soon._

_Merry Christmas, Soo. I miss you._

Kyungsoo sees a letter looking better than all the rest so he reaches for it out of the pile, and sees that it was written today from the date on the right hand corner.

_You’re probably wondering what this is for. I’ve started writing you letters since you left. And I never got the courage to send them to you. I was scared, probably. Because I didn’t know how things are between us already. So I ended up trying to write every year, hoping it was time for us to reconnect, until I realized I wasn’t doing it for you anymore. It ended up becoming a way for me to process my life. I still continued to write though. Like what Charlie did in that film we watched. Someday, I’ll tell the story of how much you cried and I had to hold you like a baby until you calmed down. I wonder how much the tabloid would pay for such an exclusive._

_I honestly didn’t think I’d get to meet you again, as you’ve started to become a bigger name with your countless christmas movies. Everyone in town talks about you when it comes out, you know. It’s quite funny. Because to me, you’re still my Kyungsoo. The one who would always find time to help someone in need, the one who saves his comedic quips for the perfect timing, and the one who never waits for his takoyaki to cool down so it ends up burning his mouth every single time he orders._

_I know you have to go back to the city. The provincial life just isn’t for you, because you’re meant to achieve great heights in your career. And one day I’d look at a poster of you and say that that’s the man I love and the people would only roll their eyes and say, “Well yeah, me too. You’re not his only fan, you know.”_

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but chuckle at imagining Chanyeol getting frustrated trying to convince everyone that they once dated.

_I wouldn’t ask you to stay even if I know you want me to because you belong out there, and right now, I belong here. Who knows what the future has for us, but I hope I still am a part of yours. I hope you take care of yourself. And if things get too fast and too noisy, you’re always welcome to come back. You’re always welcome back home. You are always welcome in my arms. I love you. Merry Christmas._

Kyungsoo just hugs the letter to his chest, closing his eyes as tears start falling down his cheeks, like the snowflakes delicately fluttering in the morning, draping over the small town fading in the background of his cabin. He didn’t feel sad nor does he feel regret over leaving again like when he first did. The only thing he is right now is loved, and right now, at this moment, it was enough. Chanyeol was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> [and because this was released on Valentines Day instead of the intended Christmas, here's a little extra just for the holiday.]
> 
> It was Valentine’s day and Kyungsoo decided to do something out of the ordinary. He orders a box of chocolates and a huge bouquet of roses that he places on the passenger side of his new car, driving back home in order to meet Chanyeol. They had kept in contact with each other after spending Christmas together, where they agreed to just be friends for now. Chanyeol was usually the one surprising him back when they were in highschool and dating and Kyungsoo decided that maybe it was time for him to return the favor. He finds himself humming to the love songs playing on the radio on his drive back to his hometown. He didn’t even stop by his parents and immediately headed to Chanyeol’s place. Kyungsoo rings the doorbell of Chanyeol’s home to be greeted by Chanyeol’s mom who was confused to see the male in front of him. 
> 
> “Wait, why are you here, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol’s mom asked as she pulled away from their quick embrace. And right on cue, his phone rings in his pocket. He takes it out to see that it was Chanyeol calling him. He was just about to say hi when Chanyeol beat him to it.
> 
> “You’re what now?” Kyungsoo was somehow confused by Chanyeol’s words that it didn’t register in his head.
> 
> Chanyeol sounded impatient as Kyungsoo could hear him whining through the speaker of his phone.
> 
> Kyungsoo mentally slaps his forehead before he turns on the camera to share a video of his location. Chanyeol’s mom comes into the picture, greeting his son before everyone ends up laughing at their situation. 
> 
> “Happy Valentines’ Day, Yeol.”


End file.
